


Young, Dumb and in Love

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: anon: hiiiii I love your writing and I had a tarlos au prompt? maybe a high school au (cliché but like pls) and they're friends but like they're both pining. like pining pining. can we see the gang (Paul, mateo, Marjan and judd) pointing out that they're being dumb and not realising the other likes them?anon: Highschool lovers au maybe??? Carlos being the shy type but thirsting after Tk for years!!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Young, Dumb and in Love

Carlos is fourteen when he meets T.K Strand and to say that he falls head over heels would be an understatement. But he’s not supposed to think about another boy that way, definitely not one he just met and knew nothing about, so he steadies his beating heart and tuck away his feelings and befriend the boy with a smile so charming it lives Carlos a little breathless. 

They become best friends, inseparable within a few weeks. T.K is chatty and a flirt, he befriends a lot of other kids that Carlos would never think to. He looks up to his dad and spends way too much time at a fire station, but Carlos likes that about him, he wishes he could be so certain about what he wanted in his future as T.K was. Carlos learns that T.K is gay and he wonders if he was gay if his parents would still love him like Owen loved T.K. He wonders if he were gay if Paul, Mateo and Marjan would still stand so strongly by his side. 

It’s not until he’s fifteen that finds out that they would. He knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong when he pulled up research about questioning your sexuality in the high school library but a few older boys saw and went out of their way to taunt and tease him about it. He heard their taunts and didn’t pay them no mind, after all they had been doing the same to T.K the entire freshmen year. But it seemed that T.K couldn’t keep his head down any longer. T.K was shorter and skinner compared to guy he knocked down in the middle of the cafeteria, but the broken nose and swollen eye proved that he was much stronger.

Carlos had expected Owen to be mad at them and stop them from being friends instead he took them all out for pizza and bought them ice cream, Judd high fived T.K and said he was proud that T.K finally stood up for himself, but T.K wasn’t standing up for himself. He did it for Carlos, and that made Carlos fall just a little bit harder for his best friend. 

When they’re sixteen and in Junior year, T.K has a boyfriend. Transfer student from New York, Alex and Carlos hates him, not because he swooped in before he had the chance but because of the way he treats T.K as if dating him is inconvience that T.K should be grateful for him and play to all his rules. 

“Glaring at them won’t solve this trig problem” Marjan taps the problem in question with a pencil.

“M’ not glaring” Carlos mumbled as he continued to glare. “I just don’t get it, how does he not see how manipulative that guy is?” 

“Because love is blind” Marjan shrugs “ it’s like why can’t he see that the person that’s right for him has been here all along?”

Carlos notes the way her eyes flicker to Mateo on the other side of the table “Anyways, I’m not the person you talk about your feelings with, I’m the one with answers to your trig problem”

Carlos had comes to terms with being into guys, well specially one guy when he was fifteen, his parents were accepting, they didn’t talk about it much, but constantly reminded him that they loved him no matter what. So he turns to his older sister about his problems.

“So, there’s this guy” 

“T.K?” His sister Selena smiled and gently nudged him.

“No” Carlos tried to hide his blush “No, yeah ugh” he groaned “I don’t know what do about him”

“what do you mean?”

“There’s his boyfriend, who’s an asshole”

“language”

“but he is” Carlos rolls his eyes “he just deserves so much better than Alex”

“Like you?” 

“I didn’t say that”

“You didn’t have to” His sister tosses a pillow at him “we’ve figured that out since you brought him over for dinner, you had that dazed love sick look since you first met him”

“but doesn’t matter, he loves Alex”

“For someone so smart, you can be so dumb little brother”

“what?”

“You’ll figure it out” 

-

But he doesn’t. Carlos never catches the longing glances from T.K nor the way he’s happier and more himself around Carlos than he is with Alex. Alex was a distraction from what he felt for Carlos. But Carlos doesn’t notice, he never does.

“Those two are hopeless” Marjan leans over and whispers to Pual. They’re seniors now. A few months away from graduating and heading off to different colleges. T.K, Paul, Mateo and Marjan had decided what they wanted to do after that too, ladder 126 with Owen, firefighting was the dream. Carlos was still undecided, maybe he’d move out of Austin. 

“It’s not hard to see how in love they are, why can’t they see that?”

“Because of that douche” Mateo pointed to Alex who was now strutting over to where T.K and Carlos was standing. 

“Hey babe” T.K greets Alex with a smile and a kiss to the cheek. 

“What did we talk about?” Alex snaked an arm around T.K waist and pulled him close to his side “didn’t I warn you about this?”

“You’re being ridiculous” T.K looked frowned “he’s my best friend” 

Carlos gritted his teeth, he could hear their whispers clearly, who did Alex think he is, trying to stop T.K from talking to him.

“I’ve told you before, me or him” 

“Alex, don’t” tears pool in T.Ks eyes, Alex was meant to be a distraction and nothing more but a part of him got too caught up in him to let go. 

“You’ve made your choice and this is mine. We’re done” 

T.K desperately tried to hide the tears as Alex walked away. Apart of him felt relieved but deep down he was scared. With Alex got, he had no one to buffer what he actually felt. “I have to go, dad needs me at the station” 

“T.K” Carlos called out as he watched his best friend rush away.

“What just happened?” Marjan asked as they came to a holt next to Carlos. 

“Alex broke up with T.K, because of me?”

“Seriously? That dude was the worst. That’s a good thing if you ask me”

“I don’t understand, why would he do that?” 

“You’re smart” Paul squeezes Carlos’ shoulder “you’ll figure it out”

Love apperantly made Carlos a little stupid. 

T.K doesn’t answer his calls or text for two days, he doesn’t show up to school either. Carlos is worried, so he drives to the fire station.

“Mr Strand, is T.K here?”

“Carlos, I’ve been telling you this for years, call me Owen” Owen smiles “No, he’s at home, holed up in his room. I thought you’d be able to tell me why”

“Alex broke up with him”

“Ah good”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Carlos a little amused that he wasn’t the only one that didn’t like Alex and T.K together.

“Because my sons heart has always belonged to someone else”

“Really?” Carlos can’t catch a break, seriously, there was already someone else “who?”

Owen chuckles and hands Carlos the key to his house “you’ll figure it out, take this and go get him out of bed”

-

“T.K?” Carlos knocks softly on his door “can I come in?” 

After a few seconds the door opens and Carlos’ heart flutter in his chest. He always loved when T.K wore hoodies, make him look soft and cuddly, but the thing that caught Carlos off guard was that T.K was wearing his hoodie, one he had out grown a year ago.

“What do want Carlos?” he asked as he walked back to his bed and collapsed back into his mount of pillows. 

“Just wanted to check up on you, you haven’t been answering any of my calls or text, I know you talked to Paul, so why are you’re ignoring me?”

“If you knew that, why did you come here?” 

“Because I know you Tyler, and I know I’m the reason why you and Alex broke up, I just don’t understand why”

“you are so dumb sometimes” T.K chuckled 

“I’ve been hearing that a lot”

“Do you really want to know why?” TK waits until Carlos nods before contining “because I’m in love with you”

“What?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you because I’m hurt that I had to chose between you and Alex, I was avoiding you because I didn’t want to lose you too, by admitting how I really felt you, I know I couldn’t keep it in anymore. I’ve been holding on to my feelings for you since we first met” T.K shuts his eyes, he can’t look at Carlos, he doesn’t want to see Carlos walking out on him. 

But instead he feels lips on his, a soft kiss that he easily melts into. He’s kissing Carlos and for a moment he forgets how to breath. The kiss ends as quickly as it begun.

“I’ve been in love with you even before I knew who I was, I loved you when you punched Jake Miller in nose. I loved you when you convinced Judd to buy us beer for my birthday party, I loved you even more when we stayed up all night every night over the summers to watch horror movies with me, I loved you when you snuck into my bedroom after I came out to my parents and I love you right now” Carlos rest his forehead against T.Ks “I’ve always loved you even when it scared me to death, I don’t know what will happen next year, or two or five years from now; but right now, I want to be with you and no one else”

“I just want you too” T.K close the gap between them with a soft lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudo and comment letting me know what you think. All feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
